Salvation Angel's Shipment
thumbVorkommen: LowSec (Stufen 1-3), NullSec (Stufe 4) Erlaubte Schiffe: Sub-Capital Typ: Eskalation Deutscher Titel: 'Lieferung der Salvation Angel ''Salvation Angel's Shipment ist eine Eskalation; sie kann im LowSec Komplex Angel Outpost (Aussenposten der Angel) ausgelöst werden. Erste Eskalationsstufe thumb|Salvation Angel's Shipment 1'''Beschreibungstext: As soon as you warped in to the last room, your instruments registered a large group of ships escaping the fight in the last second. Further analysis of the data indicates this was a convoy of six to eight transport ships from the Salvation Angels, accompanied by an unknown number of combat ships. Your navigational systems have already come up with a likely location for you to get to, in case you feel you have any business with them. Man landet - ohne Beschleunigunstor - an der Ruine einer Gallente Station. Erste Welle *1-2 Battleships (Gist War General/Warlord) *3-4 Elite Cruiser (Arch Gistum Breaker/Crusher/Defeater/Smasher) *3-4 Battlecruiser (Gistatis Legionnaire/Primus) *1-2 Cruiser (Gistum Centurion/Liquidator) *1 Faction Cruiser (Domination Defeater/Marauder) ''- tw. web'' Der Abschuss des Faction Cruisers löst gewöhnlich die zweite Eskalationsstufe aus. In seiner Beute findet man Domination Faction Gegenstände, gelegentlich ein nettes Implantat. Für den Fall dass die Eskalationsreihe hier vorzeitig endet, erscheint folgendes Popup: While you were busy destroying the remnants of the convoy, the rest seem to have gotten away. You have no clue where they are. Zweite Eskalationsstufe Beschreibungstext: Even though most of the convoy left before you even got there, you still have a good indication of where to follow them. '' Man landet an einem Beschleunigungstor. '''Gegner vor dem Beschleunigungstor' *3-4 Elite Cruiser (Arch Gistum Centurion/Liquidator/Phalanx) *3 Battlecruiser (Gistatis Legatus/Tribunus) *1 Faction Cruiser (Domination Liquidator) thumb|Salvation Angel's Shipment 2 Der Abschuss des Faction Cruisers löst gewöhnlich die zweite Eskalationsstufe aus. In seiner Beute findet man Domination Faction Gegenstände, gelegentlich ein nettes Implantat. Für den Fall dass kein Eskalationstrigger ausgelöst wird hilft der Flug durchs Beschleunigungstor. Meist ist dies jedoch nicht notwendig. Wie auch immer - jenseits des Tors landet man ca. 200km von der Ruine einer Amarr Station entfernt. Man zu ihr hinwarpen. Es erscheinen nach kurzer Zeit 4 Battleships und 4 Elite Frigs - jedoch verschwinden diese schneller als man sie bekämpfen kann. Dabei erscheint im Loacal Chat folgende Nachricht: Your targets have escaped. Dritte Eskalationsstufe thumb|Salvation Angel's Shipment 3Beschreibungstext: Despite their heavy ships, the Angels seem to be outmaneuvering you, getting away without a scratch. Your scanners have a new destination ready in few seconds... Man landet - ohne Beschleunigunstor - an der Ruine einer Minmatar Station. Erste Welle *2-3 Battlecruiser (Gistatis Legionnaire/Primus) *7 Cruiser (Gistum Breaker/Centurion/Defeater/Liquidator/Marauder/Phalanx) - tw. web *3-4 Destroyer (Gistior Defacer/Defiler/Haunter/Seizer/Shatterer) *6 Frigates (Gistii Hunter/Impaler) *1 Faction Cruiser (Domination Centurion/Liquidator) Der Abschuss des Faction Cruisers löst gewöhnlich die zweite Eskalationsstufe aus. In seiner Beute findet man Domination Faction Gegenstände, gelegentlich ein nettes Implantat. Für den Fall dass die Eskalationsreihe hier vorzeitig endet, erscheint folgendes Popup: After this fierce fight you discover, to your dismay that the rest of the convoy seems to have vanished into thin air. It surely looks like the Angels had something important to protect. Vierte Eskalationsstufe thumb|Salvation Angel's Shipment 4 - erster RaumBeschreibungstext: After this fierce fight you are relieved to see your instruments still have track on the main convoy which seems to still contain all of the original transport ships. '' Die vierte Stufe führt gewöhnlich in den NullSec. Man landet - über ein Beschleunigungstor - an einigen Felsen und Trümmern, die in einem gelben Nebel treiben. '''Gegner im ersten Raum' *3 Battleships (Gist Nephilim/Saint) ''- Target Painter'' *4 Elite Frigates (Arch Gistii Hunter/Raider) *4 Destroyer (Gistior Seizer/Trasher) *3 Frigates (Gistii Impaler/Raider) Das Beschleunigungstor zu Raum 2 ist ca. 45 km entfernt. Es ist nicht verriegelt, d.h. im ersten Raum muss man kein Schiff abschiessen. thumb|Salvation Angels Shipment 4bGegner im zweiten Raum *1 Battleship (Gist Nephilim) ''- Target Painter'' *3 Battlecruiser (Gistatis Legionaire/Primus) *4 Elite Frigates (Arch Gistii Ambusher/Hunter/Impaler) *2 Frigates (Gistii Hunter) *1 Faction Cruiser (Gistum Domination Racer) Die Eskalation endet mit dem Abschuss des Gistum Domination Racer, es erscheint eine Popup-Nachricht: It feels good robbing the robbers, especially the rich ones. Now if you only could find some poor people to share the wealth with, it would lend this endeavor a heroic aftertaste. Das Wrack des Gistum Domination Racer kann Gistum A-Type Module nethalten, aber auch einfach mal leer sein. Kategorie:Eskalation Kategorie:Angel Cartel Kategorie:LowSec Kategorie:NullSec